1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to medical aids, and more particularly to a hand brace.
2. Description of Related Art
For helping those having injured wrists, fingers or palms to recover as soon as possible, hand braces are usually used to protect the injured portions from secondary injury by supporting and holding the injured portions in position.
However, the existing hand braces are typically made with fixed dimensions and are not adaptive to wearers' individual palms and fingers in terms of both size and position. This limitation makes the protection provided by the existing hand braces highly restricted.